Electrically operated locks suitable to be applied to doors for accessing spaces such as rooms, offices and apartments use a component that is provided with a code as an access key.
This component is generally a card that can contain a microprocessor or can be provided with a magnetic strip: in any case, its purpose is to store a code that is correlated to the lock to be operated.
The door protected with this type of lock generally has an internal handle (or knob), which acts directly on the locking element of the lock, always allowing to open said lock from the inside.
For access from the outside, it is necessary to insert the card in an appropriately provided reader (or, more generally, to insert the component in an appropriately provided receptacle of a respective decoding assembly), which enables a handle (or knob), located on the outside of the door, to move the locking element.
The apparatuses normally used to enable opening when the lock has received the correct access code are constituted by a plurality of components: the high complexity of the apparatus makes malfunctions more likely, and said malfunctions moreover entail high maintenance costs, indeed because of the need to disassemble and reassemble the many parts, which are often small.